


A Break

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: George and Alex are in Austria and they decide to go hiking, but it doesn´t go as they had planned.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have five exams in the next three days so that is the perfect time to write a 3k fic right? I can´t wait for all of them to be over so that I can finally write more again...

Alex and George have been in Austria for almost a week and until now, George had been in meetings all day long. Most of them were meetings Alex wasn´t allowed in, so he had a lot of time to explore Salzburg. Today is the first day they have time to do something together, and George had the idea to go hiking, because in his opinion, that´s something you need to do, when you are in the Alps. Alex isn´t too sure about that, but George seems excited and to be honest, as long as he is with his boyfriend, he almost doesn´t care what they are doing. That doesn´t mean Alex doesn´t complain about it every step of the way, but they both know it´s only for show. He has to admit though, that the peace and quiet of nature around them is incredibly beautiful, especially after spending the last days in the busy streets of Salzburg. The rhythmic walking pace causes Alex to fall into a kind of meditative state and he lets his thoughts travel, smiling at George as he turns to look at him.

“Do you want to take a short break?”, the older man asks, and Alex shrugs.

“Sure.”

He thinks about teasing George about asking for a break, but in the end, he doesn´t want to destroy the peaceful atmosphere. Instead, he sits down next to his boyfriend on the bench and closes his eyes for a moment. He only opens them when he feels George nudging his arm and takes the water bottle from him with a smile, taking a few sips from it.

“How do you like hiking?”, George asks.

“Boring.”, Alex gives back, but he is smiling while saying it.

George just rolls his eyes and takes the water bottle form Alex again, putting it back into the backpack. Alex hesitates a moment, before he scoots closer to George, resting his head against his shoulder.

“I´m so glad I finally get to spend a day with you.”, he says quietly. “I was getting lonely.”

Instead of an answer, Alex feels George pressing a kiss to his head, pulling him closer against him. They stay like this for some time, until Alex starts to squirm around and then he finally gets up and stretches.

“Come on, let´s go.”, he says impatiently, pulling on George´s hands.

The older man allows him to pull him to his feet, but as Alex is about to go back to the path, George grabs his waist, drawing him closer, until Alex is pressed against his chest.

“Thank you for coming with me today, I know you didn´t really want to, but it means a lot to me.”

Before Alex can even think of an answer, George leans down and kisses him. Like always, Alex melts against him, getting completely lost in the kiss.

“I love you.”, he mumbles, once they part. “I´d follow you everywhere.”

George smiles at him, gently stroking his face.

“I know. And I love you for it.”

Alex can´t help but kiss George again, before taking a step back.

“We should get going, because like that, we´ll be in our hotel room sooner.”

George just laughs softly and picks the backpack up from the bench.

“Let´s go then.”

They fall into step beside each other, at first talking a bit, but soon they both go back to enjoying the silence. Alex is deep in thought, when he sees something moving in front of him. He grabs George´s arm, pointing at the small black and yellow animal in front of them.

“Oh my god! Look at that little guy!”, Alex whispers, slowly taking out his phone. He carefully moves toward the animal, before crouching down to get a better picture of it. “I have to send that to John, he´s gonna love it.”

“I´m sure he will.”, George agrees, but Alex can hear the amusement in his voice.

He ignores it, though, moving even closer to the salamander and takes a few more pictures, until the animal disappears in the forest again. Alex stands up again and turns back around to George, grinning at him.

“Did you see this?”, he asks excitedly. “Wasn´t that just the cutest animal you have ever seen?!”

George just shakes his head and laughs softly.

“Alex, you say that about every animal.”

Alex shrugs and turns back around, continuing up the path. They haven´t been walking for more than ten minutes, when Alex steps on a stone and feels his shoe slipping away. His ankle twists and before he can even react, he´s lying on the ground, with his hands hurting, from where he scraped them on the ground.

“Oh my god, Alex, are you okay? Are you hurt?”, George asks instantly, a slight panic in his voice.

He feels his boyfriend´s hands on his back and arm, carefully helping him into a sitting position. The movement of his leg causes Alex to take in a sharp breath, as his ankle suddenly starts hurting.

“That doesn´t feel good.”, he says through gritted teeth, glancing down at his foot, that already looks suspiciously swollen.

“It really doesn´t look good either.”, George agrees.

Alex doesn´t know what causes it, if it´s the pain or the realisation that this is the end of their hiking trip, but suddenly there are tears rolling down his face.

“I´m sorry. I´m so sorry. I didn´t want to destroy this.”, he mumbles, while George stares at him in shock.

“Alex, baby, I know that and there is no need to be sorry.”, George reassures him, gently wiping the tears away from his face. “Is it hurting a lot?”

Alex shrugs, casting his eyes down to avoid looking at George, while still softly sniffling.

“Alex, hey, look at me.”, George says softly, and after a moment of hesitation, the younger man looks back up at him. “Are you crying because you are overwhelmed or because it´s hurting so much?”

“I´m sorry.”, Alex says again.

“It´s okay. Everything is okay. I got you.”

Alex nods after a bit, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, while George keeps on stroking his hair and face.

“It hurts a lot, but it´s not too bad I think.”, Alex says finally, after he has managed to stop crying.

“Okay, that´s good at least.”

George gives him an encouraging smile, that Alex half-heartedly returns.

“Let me clean your hands and then I´ll look at the ankle, alright?”, the older man asks, and Alex nods, holding out his hands to George.

He pours some water from their water bottle over them, rinsing off the worst of the dirt. It stings, but Alex doesn´t flinch, only tensing a bit, when George starts to dab them with a tissue.

“Next time I´ll take a first aid kit with me.”, he says, and Alex chuckles a bit, though his eyes are still wet with tears.

“Do you really think you´ll get me to go hiking again after that?”, he asks, but George just smiles at him.

After he has cleaned Alexander´s hands, that have luckily almost stopped bleeding already, George moves on to examine his boyfriend´s ankle. Alex glances down at his foot as well, taking in a sharp breath, when he sees how badly it´s already swollen.

“Is it broken?”, Alex asks, a hint of panic in his voice.

“I don´t think so, but I can´t say for sure.”, George answers, carefully touching Alex´s leg, who hisses in pain and tries to move it away, which only makes it worse.

There are once again tears running down his face, but this time Alex knows that they are caused by the pain. He can see how much it hurts George to see him like this, which only makes it worse. While Alex is doing his best to stop crying, George pours some of the water onto a handkerchief, carefully wrapping it around Alexander´s ankle. It hurts, but the cold feels almost heavenly at the same time.

“Do you think we can get to the bench from before, if I support you?”, George asks after some time, and Alex drops his gaze.

“I- I don´t know. I don´t think I can step on it.”, he admits.

George nods.

“I don´t think you can or should either. But do you want to try if we can manage it without you having to step on it?”

Alex hesitates a moment before he nods.

“Okay, I´ll help you up and you have to tell me immediately, if it hurts too much, alright?”

Alex nods again. He lets out a hiss, when George pulls him into a standing position. The pain is almost unbearable for a moment and through the black dots in his vision, he can see George´s worried expression.

“Alex, do you need to sit down again?”

Alex just shakes his head, taking a few deep breaths.

“No, I just… just need a moment.”

George doesn´t look convinced, but he doesn´t say anything and just watches Alex. After what feels like an eternity, Alex feels like he can move without passing out, even though he dreads the way down to the bench.

“I think I´m ready.”, Alex says.

“Are you sure?”

“No.”, he answers after a moment. “But it´s no use not trying.”

George looks like he wants to contradict, but in the end, he just nods and secures his hold around Alexander´s waist.

“Let´s go.”

The first step sends a bolt of pain through Alex´s entire body and he has to grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming. He can feel tears filling his eyes again and he can´t imagine how they´ll ever make it to the bench, let alone back to their hotel room. This thought makes him slightly lightheaded with panic, but he tries to bear through it, not wanting to worry George even more. He takes deep and deliberate breaths and feels himself calming down a bit. The next step doesn´t hurt less, but this time Alex is expecting it, which makes it more bearable. Their way down is slow and excruciating and Alex has lost count of how many breaks they have to take, but then they finally reach the bench. George helps him sit down on it, carefully shifting Alex around so that his leg is resting on the bench as well. George strokes Alex´s hair, before moving to look at his ankle again. He gently unwraps the tissue from around it and Alex can´t help but close his eyes, breathing through the pain.

“Ke´ ma eich höf´n?“, a voice asks behind them.

Alex´s eyes snap open, landing on two women in hiking clothes, who have stopped on the trail, regarding them with worried expressions.

“Sorry, we don´t speak German.”, George answers.

“Oh, okay, I asked if you need help.”, the woman explains, this time in English.

“Yes, I think we do. My boyfriend twisted his ankle and can´t really walk anymore.”, George says, looking back at Alexander.

Alex can feel his face burning in embarrassment. He feels stupid and vulnerable and would rather be anywhere else than here. George seems to notice – he always does – because he takes his hand and squeezes it, giving him a reassuring smile, which actually makes Alex feel a bit better.

“Do you need an ambulance too?”, the other woman, the blonde one, asks.

Alex looks back from her at George, looking for guidance. The older man nods.

“Yes, I think we do. I don´t know if it´s broken, but we should probably have an x-ray made.”

The women nod and exchange a look, before the blonde one takes her phone out of the pocket of her trousers. She takes a few steps away from them, holding her phone to her ear, while the other woman comes over to the bench.

“My girlfriend, her name is Leonie, by the way, is calling you an ambulance.”, she explains. “The closest road where they can come to isn´t that far down, do you think you can make it there, if two people support you?”

Alex nods.

“Yes, I think so.”

After they have all introduced themselves, Marlene starts asking them questions about their vacation. It´s a nice distraction for Alex and he can almost forget the throbbing pain in his foot. Leonie joins them right as Alex is gushing about how good Kaiserschmarrn tastes and he is pretty sure that he is pronouncing it absolutely wrong.

“The ambulance should arrive in about twenty minutes, so I think we should get going now.”

Alex dreads the walk down already, but he really doesn´t have any other choice. George and Marlene help him up and even though he feels much securer with two people supporting him, the pain is still a bit overwhelming. After a few minutes Marlene starts asking Alex and George questions again and it´s a bit harder to answer them like this, but they still manage to distract him a bit from the pain.

The ambulance is already waiting for them when they take the last turn and almost instantly the paramedics get out. After some shuffling around, Alex gets lifted into the back of the car and for a horrible moment he thinks they will leave without George.

“My boyfriend-“, he starts, but the young paramedic, who´s checking his pulse, gives him a reassuring smile.

“Don´t worry, we won´t leave without him.”, he tells him, and Alex finds himself relaxing.

“Okay, that´s great.”

Just as the paramedic has promised him, George climbs into the car only about a minute later, gently touching Alexander´s shoulder, before sitting down in the seat he is pointed to. A second paramedic asks a question in German and when the one beside Alex nods in affirmation, she closes the door. When the car starts moving a moment later, Alex reaches for George´s hand. He needs the physical reminder that he is not alone in this and touching his boyfriend always makes him calmer.

“Everything will be alright now.”, George reassures him, and Alex can´t help but think that George knows him far too well.

The thought makes a small smile appear on his face.

“I know.”

The drive to the hospital and everything that happens there is a bit of a blur to Alex and he is glad that George is by his side the whole time. He doesn´t know exactly how much passes until they are back at the hotel, but he is glad when he gets to sit down on the bed.

George takes the crutches from him and puts them aside, before he presses a kiss to Alexander´s head.

“I´m really glad that it´s nothing worse.”, George mumbles, and Alex lets out a huff.

“The doctor said I probably won´t be able to walk without crutches for _weeks_ , how much worse could it have been?”

“Your ankle could have been broken.”

Alex lets out another huff, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?”

“Alex.”, George says softly, cupping his face with his hand. “I know this isn´t great-“

“Not great?!”, Alex snaps, his voice cracking. “I can´t even go outside now when you´re gone! What am I supposed to do?! Just sit in the room and wait for you to come back after hours of being away?”

The tears are streaming freely down his face and he doesn´t even make a move to wipe them away.

“Oh baby.”, George mumbles, pulling Alex into a hug. “We´ll work something out. Don´t think about it for now.”

For a second Alex struggles against the embrace, before he slumps against George, clinging to him, as if he´s his lifeline. And maybe he is.

“I got you.”, George whispers. “I got you.”

“I know.”, Alex gives back quietly.

He can feel himself calming down, leaving him exhausted and he can already feel a headache starting to build behind his temple.

“Can we take a nap?”, Alex asks, before frowning. “How late is it anyway?”

“Just past two. And we´ve got to change before we can take a nap.”

Alex lets out a groan, but when George pulls away from him, he is smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Well technically this is exactly what I wanted, just… not like this.”, Alex says, and George gives him a sad smile.

“We´ll make the best of it.”

It´s a bit of a struggle to get Alex out of his hiking clothes and into his sweatpants, but then they are finally lying beside each other in the bed, with Alex´s foot propped up on a pillow. George has his arm curled around the smaller man, gently stroking his arm with his thumb.

“Are you comfortable?”, George asks after some time, and Alex shrugs.

“I hate this.”

“I know, baby.”

They are silent for some time after that, until Alex shifts around so that he is looking at George.

“When do you have your next meeting?”, he asks, his voice small.

“Friday.”, George gives back, and Alex frowns, shaking his head.

“No, I know that you have a few tomorrow and-“

“Jefferson will lead them.”

Alex tries to sit up, but the motion causes a bolt of pain to shoot through his ankle, so he settles for just staring at his boyfriend.

“What? Why? No, you need to be there, Jefferson-“

“Can handle this very well. I know you don´t like him-“

“He is an asshole.”, Alex mutters, but George just keeps on talking.

“-but I trust him, and I won´t leave you alone.”

Alex can feel his face burn in shame, and he averts his eyes.

“I wasn´t serious, I was just emotional, you don´t need to-“

“I do.”, George interrupts him, his voice firm. “I texted Jefferson when we were in the hospital, this has nothing to with what you´ve said.”

Alex is quiet for a moment, before he nods.

“Okay, I… I´m glad that you´ll be there for me.”

George gives him a smile and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please let me know what you think of it! Comments always make my day :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm


End file.
